


Дорогой Боженька

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: О том, что случается с мальчиками, которые берут без спроса чужие таблетки.





	

Дорогой Боженька, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы меня отпустило. В моей голове живёт сморщенный грецкий орех, знаешь, такой, какой кладут на вершину пирожного из того-самого-ресторана-не-для-всех-бронируйте-столики-за-три-месяца. Грецкий орех создан по воле Твоей, разве нет, Господи? В моей голове Хиросима и Нагасаки вновь встречают тысяча девятьсот сорок пятый год, а Лайтман и Торрес наверняка в данный момент кувыркаются на кровати размера квин-сайз в номере отеля на Манхэттене. Чёрт с ними, я был первым в своей группе по изучению такой дисциплины как история мировых религий. Видишь, какой богатый выбор? А я обращаюсь к тебе.

Последний раз, дорогой Боженька, мы с тобой разговаривали по душам, когда мне было лет двенадцать. Кажется, именно в тот день школьная команда по регби проиграла из-за моей оплошности на поле. С тех пор, Господи, я веду греховную жизнь без единого намёка на христианские добродетели. Но я всегда честен, так и запиши: «Бестактный кучерявый ублюдок». На втором курсе университета я всё ещё верил в то, что Бог — это я. Ведь по образу и подобию Твоему. Ты сидел, зажав коленями фиолетовый бульбулятор, разрисованный алыми ящерицами и золотыми языками пламени, и перекладывал диски с порнухой с одного края стола на другой, пока твои друзья пытались сварить метамфетамин в общажной душевой. А ещё, Господи, у тебя в те годы была гадкая и мерзкая привычка засовывать использованные презервативы внутрь гитары твоего соседа по комнате. Гитара была слишком вычурная, сосед был мудаком, так чего тут думать? Ты пил чужую водку и танцевал под Шакиру на расшатанной прикроватной тумбочке, подвывая стереосистеме: «So objection I don't wanna be the exception», играл в покер на деньги матери и занимался сексом сразу с двумя студенточками-юристками. По секрету скажу, что больше тебе такого ни разу не обломилось в твоей дерьмовой взрослой жизни.

Дорогой Боженька, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы меня отпустило. И я больше никогда не буду слушать того, что мне говорит загорелая до черноты брюнетка с обоев на рабочем столе. Девица родом явно из Тихуаны, полуобнажённая, улыбающаяся, демонстрирующая белоснежные зубы, сделанные в фотошопе. Самое забавное, Господи, что она и Торрес похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. Шлюшка Хуанита, а может, Рамона или Фернанда, обмотанная разноцветными бусами, спрашивает голосом Лайтмана: «Что, Локер, тебя в детстве не учили не брать без спроса чужие вещи? Жвачку, леденцы, ключи от папочкиного Порша, мамочкину заначку, лежащую в коробке из-под печенья, и мамочкины же сигареты со вкусом ментола, или симпатичненькие таблеточки из внутреннего кармана пиджака твоего босса? Не учили? Нет?» Придумать бы для самого себя отмазку, Господи. Я думал, это аспирин. Я не знал, что Кэл Лайтман принимает какую-то галлюциногенную дрянь с непроизносимым названием, смешанную с таким же галлюциногенным мескалином, а может, и просто чистый мескалин, облачённый в приятную глазу форму. К моей шее приставили нож и заставили проглотить две крошечные таблетки одним махом, даже не дав запить это дело водой или кокой. Веришь ли ты мне, Господи?

Галлюциногенная деваха уставилась на меня ровно через два часа двадцать восемь минут после того, как я решил, что хуже уже не будет. И принялась нашёптывать мне томным голосом про всё то, что я мог бы делать с Торрес в городе, называвшемся когда-то Новым Амстердамом. Но, по закону жанра, я опоздал на планёрку в прошлый вторник и теперь грызу кончик карандаша, называя девицу из Тихуаны поганой блядью. «Ты мог бы полететь в Нью-Йорк, лапочка Локер, к насквозь пропотевшей от августовского зноя статуе, мать её, Свободы. Купить для Торрес сапоги до колена в стиле стимпанк, с гайками и пружинами, задёрнуть светлые, не спасающие от солнца шторы и ждать, пока Торрес не станет умолять тебя её трахнуть. Торрес сидела бы на краю ванной в этих самых сапогах, проводя большими пальцами по бретелям бюстгальтера цвета берлинской лазури, и облизывала пересохшие губы бритвой-языком. Ты бы, милый, складывал руки на груди и насмешливо улыбался. «Вот чего именно ты хотела в своём пуританском Вашингтоне, да, сладкая?» — спросил бы ты, Элай. А глаза у тебя были бы злыми, с белками такими белыми, словно их надраили хорошенько чистящим средством или уронили в отбеливатель. Это всё капли, хреновы глазные капли, шесть баксов, а какой эффект, ты ведь и сам это знаешь, котёночек. Торрес нервно смеялась бы и искала в тебе что-то знакомое, понятное. И не находила, конечно же, ничего бы она не находила. «Люби меня», — выдыхал бы ты, золотко, на ухо Торрес, она хлопала бы накладными ресницами, ей не особо и нужными, ярко-розовыми, подкрашенными жирной чёрной тушью, и раздвигала пошире ноги. Жаль, что это не Вегас, думал бы ты, нагибая Рию над ванной. Хотя и в Вегасе гайки, болты, пружины лязгали бы также, Торрес громко и наигранно стонала и втихаря рассматривала, не смазался ли лак с ногтей. Отвратительный тёмно-бордовый лак в цвет диванных подушек в её квартире. «Сука, — сказал бы ты. — Маленькая грязная сука с обиженными глазищами в пол-лица». И проснулся. И Лайтман Групп отозвался бы на твоё пробуждение привычным гулом вентилятора и запахом китайских пирожков со свининой. «Сука, вот же сука», — подумал бы ты, вкусненький и миленький Локер. Нервно бы отъехал на офисном стуле подальше от компьютера, запрокинул голову назад и принялся бы думать о том, как здорово было бы натянуть дочурку Лайтмана. «Все они одинаковые», — хихикал бы ты, прекрасный в своей беспомощности перед плодами подвальной химической лаборатории, мой сладкий Элай».

Господи, ведь ты знаешь всё, так ответь на крошку-вопрос: почему даже галлюцинации ведут себя со мной по-хамски и норовят превратить выдуманный день моей жизни в банальный, клишированный сон, а заодно пнуть туда, где больнее всего, например, в моё наркотическое настоящее?

Дорогой Боженька, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, насколько эта дамочка отвратительна? И какие отвратительные мысли кружатся в хороводе в её прелестной головке? Я и не думал даже об Эмили, честное слово. Ладно, думал, но вовсе не о том, о чём мне рассказывала длинноногая Хуанита, соблазнительно оттопыривая упругую гладкую попку. Я беспокоюсь об Эмили, Господи, она ведь ещё совсем ребёнок, а влюблён я в Торрес. Настолько сильно влюблён, что можно прижигать мне ладони тонкой сигариллой и я даже не пикну.

Галлюцинация ехидно хихикает, Господи, она наверняка подслушивает наш с тобой разговор. Но никому ничего не расскажет, я тебе обещаю. Я просто выдерну провода из розетки и будет мне короткий миг счастья. Хотя глядя на буфера девахи, я понимаю, что выключать компьютер подобным образом просто кощунственно. Пускай несёт свою чушь дальше. Галлюцинация, кстати, очень смешно морщит носик. И от китайских пирожков со сладким соусом я бы не отказался, но телефона нигде не видно, возможно, я запустил им в мою мескалиновую подружку в тот момент, когда она начала верещать про мою неспособность задвинуть кому бы то ни было. Даже худющей Эмили Лайтман. Но ты же понимаешь, Господи, что Эмили бы мне и не дала никогда. Впрочем, список тех, кто бы мне не дал, весьма велик. Например, Кэтрин Зета-Джонс и Кейт Бекинсейл. Или Одри Хёпберн. Хотя нет, она Богиня, она вообще должна быть сама по себе, отдельно от пошлых фантазий таких долбоёбов как я. От грязных рук и вонючих салфеток, гордо именующихся «интимными». Ты не смотрел «Завтрак у Тиффани»? Жалость-то какая, Господи. Даже девица сочувственно кивает и шмыгает носом. А ведь она всего-навсего галлюцинация.

Дорогой Боженька, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы меня отпустило. Я вижу, что ко мне направляется Фостер со своей обычной улыбкой ласковой мамы-панды. Может, она даст мне погрызть бамбук и мы мирно разойдёмся? Но нет, Господи, Фостер сейчас нависнет надо мною «хорошим начальником» и спросит про распечатки. Распечатки я залил вином ещё накануне, хороня уходящую молодость. Но после по кабельному показали невероятно возбуждающий фильм и моя молодость решила, что впала в кому всего-то на пару минуток, а вот теперь она снова со мной. Я вздрочнул, допил Пепси, которым до этого радостно разбавлял кислое вино, купленное на углу у дома Торрес, и отправился спать, утирая тонкую нить слюны с подбородка.

— Элай? — Фостер огромной рыбиной с берегов Майами взаправду нависает надо мной. Девица за её спиной показывает мне интернациональный жест безразличия к проблемам ближнего своего и отворачивается. Узкие оранжевые стринги отвлекают моё внимание от Фостер, но всего лишь на мгновение, Господи. И да, я думал о блуде. Но я всегда могу прочесть молитву. Эту вот, допустим: «Знаешь ли ты, как под этими звездами зарождается тепло?»

Да, Господи, я молюсь исключительно песнями Джима Моррисона.

— Распечатки? — спрашиваю я Фостер, и она кивает, внимательно глядя на меня глазами всепонимающего психолога.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — настороженный голос Фостер пугает мою девицу, она нервно оборачивается и принимается теребить полотенце, до этого заботливо перекинутое через загорелое плечо.

— О, просто голова болит, скоро пройдёт.

— Ты принял лекарство? — Фостер изучает меня, словно я букашка под микроскопом, для которой грудь исследователя представляет самую страшную угрозу для жизни.

— Да, две таблетки, — честно отвечаю я, и морщинка на лбу Фостер разглаживается, зато появляются другие, у внешних уголков глаз. Деваха корчится позади от смеха: «Зайчик, ты ведь даже не соврал! Две таблетки, солнышко, это ведь чистая правда! Не уточняй только, пупсик, какие именно пилюльки ты выпил!»

— Распечатки будут на вашем столе через двадцать минут, — моё открытое лицо лучится добродушием и радостью. И даже если Фостер мне и не верит, то об этом не говорит. Фостер уходит, по-кошачьи мягко ступая своими туфлями на плоской подошве по полу, где чётко отпечатались следы моих грязных Найков, но на пороге останавливается и показывает сначала на свои наручные часы, а после на меня. В ответ я складываю практически негнущиеся большой и указательный пальцы в кружок и оптимистично приподнимаю уголки губ. Девица показывает всё тот же свой жест теперь уже спине Фостер. У нас с моей галлюцинацией, Господи, нет ничего общего. Я вообще оранжевый цвет не люблю.

Дорогой Боженька, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы меня отпустило. Я не могу распечатать документы, проливаю кофе на светлые джинсы, кусаю губы и внутреннюю сторону левой щеки и старательно пытаюсь не столкнуться взглядом с девицей. Чтобы не слышать её голоса, мне пришлось выключить звук в колонках. И, Господи, она, по-видимому, обиделась. Надвинула шляпу на нос и делает вид, что дремлет в своём шезлонге. Война с ксероксом продолжается долго и упорно, мои войска вот-вот одержат победу, как я замечаю краем глаза, что моя галлюцинация что-то держит в руках. Белый прямоугольник с нечёткой надписью. Где она сумела раздобыть бумагу и карандаш ядовито-голубого цвета я понятия не имею. «Я знаю твой маленький грязный секрет». Я недоумённо моргаю, а Хуанита, отбросив шляпу в сторону бассейна, разве что не пританцовывает на месте, довольная своей выдумкой.

— Какой ещё секрет? — задаю я вопрос, но звук включать не тороплюсь. Хуаните полезно работать не только ртом, но ещё и руками. Девица хватает карандаш и пишет на обратной стороне: «Про твой первый день в Лайтман Групп». И моё сердце останавливается, а после с гулким свистом летит куда-то вниз, вероятно, в желудок. Чтобы раствориться без остатка в пищеварительном соке. Господи, врёт она всё, ничегошеньки ей не известно о том дне, о лифте, где нет зеркал, о чужих пальцах и кнопках, блестящих, хромированных, до которых и дотянуться-то сил нет. Верь мне, Господи, мне, а не девахе, которая надувает пузырь из жвачки со вкусом мяты и лимона и блаженно прикрывает глаза, сдвинув солнечные очки на лоб.

Дорогой Боженька, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы меня отпустило. А взамен я без утайки расскажу тебе о том, что сделал со мной Кэл Лайтман, как только двери лифта закрылась за его спиной. И обещай, Господи, что не отвернёшься от меня. Девица сидит на краешке шезлонга и делает вид, что рассматривает свой педикюр, накручивая тёмную длинную прядь волос на карандаш и еле сдерживая смех. Да, для неё моя история уж точно секрет Полишинеля. Такое чувство, Господи, что кто-то принёс в кабинет корзину с моим грязным бельём и теперь сортирует его. Я это делаю или ты это делаешь, Господи?

Кэл Лайтман зашёл в кабину лифта сразу же за мной, когда моя рука уже тянулась к кнопке тринадцатого этажа.

— Нажми восемнадцатый, — сказал Лайтман, не поворачивая головы в мою сторону. И я послушно сделал то, что он велел.

— А теперь, дружок, встань-ка лицом к стене и закрой глаза, — дёрнув плечами, я сделал и это. Лайтман эксцентричен, да к тому же мой начальник. И лишь почувствовав его дыхание, ополаскиватель для полости рта и арбузное драже, я понял, Господи, что где-то сглупил.

— Пару дней назад Эмили ездила к подружке, знаешь, такой многоквартирный дом, где в лифте даже поздней ночью компанию тебе могут составить человека три, так вот подружка Эмили живёт на самом верхнем этаже. И когда моей дочери оставалось проехать всего-то две красные циферки, двадцать один и двадцать два, какой-то сукин сын сделал ей больно и неприятно. Вот так, — и Лайтман грубо вжался в мои ягодицы. Да так, Господи, что я разве что его яйца не почувствовал. А вот эрекцию Лайтмана, хоть и слабую, вполне себе ощутил. И самое грустное, что в тот момент у меня встал. От неожиданности и страха. Знаю, неправильная реакция, но я вообще отличаюсь этой самой неправильностью и радикальной честностью, граничащей с маниакальным мазохистским желанием получать по лицу за свои слова.

Рука Лайтмана скользнула к пуговицам на моих Ливайсах.

— Предпочитаешь классику? — будничным тоном спросил Кэл Лайтмана и принялся методично расстёгивать металлические пуговицы, одну за другой. — Тот парень тоже, вероятно, предпочитает классические шмотки, брендовую обувь и парфюм с древесными нотками. И девочек, которые ещё ходят в школу, — пальцы Лайтмана обхватили мой член через хлопковую ткань трусов, экологически чистую ткань, Господи, у меня даже есть сертификат на эти дурацкие боксеры, и крепко сжали, поглаживая быстрым движением большого пальца головку. На ткани расплывалось маленькое гадкое пятно.

— Локер, да у тебя стоит! — без тени удивления констатировал Лайтман и хмыкнул. — У того гандона тоже стоял, нехило так стоял, как в слезах рассказывала мне Эмили, размазывая подводку и помаду по лицу.

— Я не понимаю-ю-ю, — тянул я, пытаясь то ли вдохнуть, то ли выдохнуть, — причём здесь я?

— Причём здесь ты? — Лайтман убрал руку и брезгливо вытер её о мою рубашку. — Абсолютно ни при чём. Это так, информация к размышлению, если тебе вдруг захочется поближе познакомиться с моей дочерью. Мой этаж, — Лайтман подскочил к дверям, услужливо разъехавшимся в стороны, будто по первому его требованию, будто всё так и задумано. — Советую застегнуть джинсы, Локер, и отправиться работать, Фостер скажет тебе, что делать. Жми тринадцатый этаж, не прогадаешь, — и подмигнул мне самым похабным образом.

Джинсы так и остались держаться на бёдрах, руки потели и тряслись, а лифт ехал так быстро, как мне казалось в тот момент, что у меня даже закладывало уши. И, разумеется, Господи, работать я не мог. Пошёл в туалет, следуя по указателям, и яростно доделал там то, что начал Лайтман. И с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением застёгивал после хреновы пуговицы.

Теперь ты знаешь, Господи, мою грязную тайну. Это вроде как исповедь, нет? Хуанита презрительно щурится и, будь у неё возможность, забросала бы меня камнями. Двуличная мексиканская тварь.

Дорогой Боженька, сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы меня отпустило. Я уже направляюсь с бумагами для Фостер к выходу из кабинета, как где-то начинает вибрировать телефон. И, уже переступая через порог, я слышу, как он вибрирует вновь. Чертыхаясь и показывая язык девице, я возвращаюсь, встаю на колени и принимаюсь шарить рукой под столом. Два сообщения. Хочешь, я их тебе прочту, Господи? «У тебя на холодильнике катастрофически мало магнитов. И абсолютно точно там нет магнита в виде жёлтого такси с шашечками. С тебя выпивка», — Торрес никогда не ставит смайлики в своих смсках. «Как тебе твой затянувшийся трип, кудряшка Локер? Понравилось?» — напиши Лайтман это капсом, хуже бы мне не стало. Просто потому, что ещё хуже, чем сейчас, и быть не может. Согласись ведь, Господи?

Дорогой Боженька, «Знаешь ли ты, как под этими звездами зарождается тепло?»


End file.
